Little Brother
by S. Ieesha
Summary: Brothers are related that have strong bonds that connects them. They will always be at each others' side no matter what. But sometimes, things are different. EdAl brotherly! bonds.


Little Brother

"_B__rothers are related that have strong bonds that connected them. They will always be at each others' sides no matter what. But sometimes, things are different."_

* * *

"Why are you so stubborn, Ed?!" Al's soft voice yelled out.

"Stubborn?! I'm not stubborn, Al. Don't you get it? Hoenheim's not our father!" Ed yelled back in replied.

"Yes, he is! Don't you see??"

"Well, whatever you said! I won't ever admit that he's _my _father!"

"That's the same as admiting that we're not related!"

"Fine! We're not brothers, then! You are nothing but a suite of armor that is not my little brother…." Ed said as his voice slowly faded. He turned away from the suite of armor in front of him that used to be his younger brother. Now, it's nothing more than just a mere memories. Just because of a simple fight. A fight about whether Hoenheim is their real father or not. He's not even there when they argued. Ed walked away from Al and slowly turned into a run towards the door.

"Brothe- Ed!" Al stretched his arm, trying to reached for the golden-hair boy that used to be his older brother. But the fifteen-years-old already slammed the door closed. Al was forced to stared at the door silently. "…. Brother…." And he still couldn't helped himself but to called him _brother_.

* * *

Ed walked silently as he kicked another rocks on the road. His hands firmly in his pockets, his mouth moving along with a silent curses. Like "Stupid Al" or "Not our father" or worsely "Just a suite of armor. Nobody else".

He finally looked up after so long keeping his head down. He notticed that the sky had turned scarlet as the sun setted on west. He sighed heavilly. Deciding where to go besides the inn. And then he remembered that he and Al- that _he_ had visitted a bar once. He tried to searched for the path and walked again silently as he headed towards the place.

When he arrived, the bar was full of people with country clothes. Well, because this bar was different from the others. It was a bar for everyone who loved hearing musics. The big stage on the center prooved it all.

Ed walked through the talking and laughing crowd, searching for a table. And he found one near the stage. As he heard for the MC in the stage –and ordered a juice when the waitress came –, he stared boredly at the MC, expressionless.

"_Alright! I'm so excited this night! Know why?? My little brother's having a birthday! He's the bestest related to me. He's the only one I have… So, little brother, I'm going to present to you a little, short song." _The MC announced, making Ed's head snapped up alertly.

"_Little brother,_

_I remember when you first came home,_

_I remember holding you right there right then…_

_Even when you're not by my side,,_

_You will always be my,_

_Little brother…_

'_Cuz you're younger,_

_We're related_

_Even when we fight over a simple things,,_

_You will always be my,_

_Little brother…_

'_Cuz you're younger,_

_We're related…_

_Little brother… Little brother…_

_You'll always and forever will be… my little brother…"_

The MC's voice wasn't bad, for first expression. But this doesn't matter for Ed. What matter was that the song, the simple, short song, had made him realized about his mistake. It is true… Little brother will always be a little brother. And so goes to the older one.

So Ed decided to stood up from the table and ran away to the world out there. To find his little brother. To face the truth.

* * *

Al was a seven-feet tall suite of armor. But that doesn't mean that he's still young, that he's still fragile and sensitive. Now, he's sitting on a hill of grass, legs pulled to his chestplate as he stared ahead. His face blank from expression. Yet his thought lingered about. Maybe he's wrong… Ed could have his own thought about Hoenheim, and so is he. But he just went on, saying that Edward was stubborn.

He sighed and looked up. The sky was turning dark. He also notticed that there's no stars. The sky was just plain bare, like his own soul. That time, he heard a foot steps, seemingly ran towards him. And his hope lightened when he heard it.

"Al!" _Ed…_ "Alphonse!" _Brother…_

Ed stopped next to him, panting as he sat down with him, sweat lingering his body.

"Brothe- Ed?? How did you find out I'm here?" Al asked, stumbling on the word "brother".

"Okay, first, you always goes here whenever you're upset. And second, that's 'Brother' not 'Ed'" Ed said as he looked towards the suite of armor, smiling heartily. Al suddenly notticed that a light started to shone around the smiling boy. He looked up. The moon was showing out. A beautiful full moon. He also notticed that stars are already twingkling above their heads.

"Look, Al" Ed's soft voice said, making his head creaked down towards the boy next to him who was pointing at the sky. "The stars… We always gazes stars when we were young, right?? Along with Winry…" Al nodded. "But now… It's only me… and you, little brother" Ed once again showed his soft smile. Making Al's heart started to lightened a little from the fight.

"Hey, Al?"

"Hm??" Al finally spoke.

"I know I don't really have a great voice but…" Al wondered what the little alchemist was talking about. The next thing he knew, he was stunned. Amazed.

"_Little brother,_

_I remember when you first came home,_

_I remember holding you right there right then…_

_Even when you're not by my side,,_

_You will always be my,_

_Little brother…_

'_Cuz you're younger,_

_We're related_

_Even when we fight over a simple things,,_

_You will always be my,_

_Little brother…_

'_Cuz you're younger,_

_We're related…_

_Little brother… Little brother…_

_You'll always and forever will be… my little brother…"_

Al was stunned. He never knew that Ed was a good singer. His voice was low yet soft, the simphony fitted perfectly.

"Sorry, ' was not really good" Ed grinned shyly.

Al shook his head. "You're good, brother. I like your voice" Al said. If he's in his human form, he would smiled.

Ed smiled. "Thanks Al" he leaned on the metal arm, feeling his eyelids dropping. The last words he said make Al's heart completely warm. "I love you, little brother..."

And before drifting into a real sleep, Ed thought that it doesn't matter if their thoughts about Hoenheim was different. It doesn't matter if Al was only a suite of armor. Because he will always be Ed's one, and only little brother…

* * *

"_Brothers are related that have strong bonds that connected them. They will always be at each others' sides no matter what. But sometimes, things are different. Yet, some brothers could make it through. No matter what the thing is. Because they have realized that their bonds really is true and nothing can replaced it, more-overly end it. This also goes to the Elrics. Because that's more important than getting their bodies back. Their bonds are just seperateless."_

Roy smiled at the paper that was showing out from the typing machine. He read it all over and looked outside the window only to found a boy with gold-ish brown hair with red coat walking through the street alone. He smiled, then faced the typing machine once more.

"_Because brothers are two hearts, two souls, and two thoughts that are entwined into one"_

He smirked proudly at Hawkeye who smiled in returned. Yea, this texts will do good on the future later…

* * *

Two years later, a brothers found a paper besides the typing machine and read it, not even notticing that Riza Hawkeye was watching them with a smile plastered on her face.

~*Fin*~

A/N: Aww…. I don't know if you're touched or not…. But I am. The story might be a little rushed... Sorry....Oh, and the brothers who found Roy's paper, they're Roy and Riza's sons. Yea, a little RoyAi. And to remind you again, this is not an EdAl yaoi, or shounen-ai, or incest. It's just brotherly love. Anyway, review please~ Need to know what you think. Oh and, the one Roy saw from the window was Al. This is before CoS, before the day when Ed came back. So, yeah…


End file.
